


Desire

by geeked



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cop Fetish, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rick is a Cocktease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeked/pseuds/geeked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is a cock tease and Daryl is struggling to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure Daryl/Rick smut. 
> 
> Couldn't stop thinking about them gettin it on.  
> I had to get the dirty thoughts out of my mind by writing it down. ^_^
> 
> If you have any requests/prompts, comment or message me!! :):)
> 
> Kudos and feedback is ♥

Daryl disliked having other people accompany him on his hunts. They slow him down and distract him, especially when he’s ready to go in for the kill. So when Rick insisted on joining him, he huffed and instantly protested. But to Rick it wasn’t an option, and he wasn’t asking Daryl for permission. It was Rick’s headstrongness that turned him on the most. Daryl secretly loved when Rick bossed him about when he was dressed in his sheriff’s uniform, complete with hat. The pants that really complimented his ass, the shirt that Rick frequently unbuttoned, giving Daryl a view of his sweaty chest. Those boots that Daryl just wanted to pull off and take a whiff of his socked feet. The belt that he wanted to rip off his waist and bend Rick over his knee and spank him with. Hard.

So as they begin their journey into the forest, Rick’s hips swaying in front of him as Daryl feels himself hardening in his jeans, Daryl doesn’t think he’ll be able to make it through the day. Usually, when he felt these feelings about Rick coming on, he’d go out to the privacy of the woods and jack off. But that would only temporarily satisfy his sexual desire. He blames Rick for being so fucking hot all the time, for being a complete and utter cock tease.

They make it to the stream. Daryl lost in his thoughts, the only thing he could hear was the soothing sound of the flowing water and not noticing that Rick had stopped ahead, looking at him with an expression of expectation towards him.

“What?” Daryl asks, confused, “Ignoring me now?” Rick replies with a playful tone, Daryl still unsure, “I said this is a beautiful place isn’t it?”

Daryl shrugs in response, it was all just woodland to him. He didn’t see what was so beautiful about it, “I guess.”

Rick bites his bottom lip for a second before turning to walk over to the stream. He begins to unbutton his shirt slowly, glancing back at Daryl with a coy grin. Daryl could only watch in bewilderment as Rick revealed the bare skin of his muscled shoulders all the way down to his lower back, throwing off his shirt and tossing his hat to the ground.

“What are you doin’?” Daryl asks, incredulous but not wanting him to stop.

Rick doesn’t respond, instead turning to give Daryl a full view of his chest and stomach. Daryl swallows as Rick places the palms of his hands on his belly and feels all the way up past his hard nipples to the sides of his neck. Daryl could see the mischief in his eyes as Rick reached down to splash some of the water up into his face and down his body. Little droplets of water stream down Rick’s skin as he walks back to Daryl, reaching his hand up to push the dark strands of his back from his forehead. Daryl takes a step back coming to lean back on a tree, looking away from Rick’s naked torso, he was half hard already.

“Do you know how many times I’ve seen you,” Rick asks in a smoky tone, cocking his head slightly to the side, “Staring at my ass, at my chest, at my lips…”

Rick leans in close to his face, staring at Daryl’s lips suggestively. Daryl can’t help but lean in closer, feeling entranced by Rick’s natural pheromone scent. He whimpers in protest as Rick suddenly pulls back a bit, tugging at the button of his jeans and popping it open.

“You want me to…” Rick asks, his eyes gesturing to Daryl’s crotch. Daryl can only nod mutely before Rick gets down onto his knees and raises his head to him, Rick’s eyes full of lust. Daryl had fantasized about Rick like this, on his knees and begging to suck his cock. The whole thing felt surreal, and Daryl loved it.

Rick pulls Daryl’s thick length out of his pants, not able to peel his eyes away as he slowly strokes it, a little bit of pre-cum shooting onto the palm of his hand. He pulled Daryl’s foreskin back, and takes only the head into his mouth. Daryl inhaled sharply at the intense moist heat, throwing his head back against the hard tree trunk. He couldn’t hold in his pleasure, audibly gasping every time Rick sucked up and down his member while stroking it at the same time. As he looks back down to Rick and feels the graze of his stubble, he had the feeling to cum prematurely.

“Hold up,” Daryl says, pushing Rick by the shoulders gently. Rick stops suddenly, looking up at him with wide, puzzled eyes, “I just… I needed a second…” he continues, clarifying at Rick’s look of slight offense, “You’re too good.”

“You like it?” Rick asks, “Because I love sucking you off.”

Daryl grins wolfishly, grabbing the back of Rick’s neck and pushing his cock forward for him to continue. Rick takes his full cock into his mouth in a quick motion, gagging for a second as he holds his position. Daryl’s dick tickles the back of his throat before he releases his mouth, panting hard, face a bit red and water starting to form at his eyes. Daryl chuckles, reaching to rub away the liquid that was about to stream down his face.

“Problem, officer?” Daryl asks sarcastically, “Thought you cops were tough. But you can’t even gag a little,” Daryl berates him playfully.

Rick lets out a playful growl in return, a look of determination as he goes in for a second try, able to hold it for a few seconds before he gives in and breathes in a deep breath.

“Kinda better,” Daryl says nonchalantly, “Shutup.” Rick replies bossily, taking a hold of Daryl’s cock and starting to stroke it faster this time as Daryl moaned from above. There was a fap fap fap sound as Rick’s hand moved up and down his wet, sticky length.

Daryl wanted to cum so badly it hurt, taking his cock with his own hand and lightly swatting Rick’s hand away, Rick positions himself underneath Daryl, preparing to take his load.

“Shit,” Daryl mutters under his breath, he was dangerously close, casting one last glance at Rick’s soaking chest to finally release his semen all over it, shooting out in long bursts and running down Rick’s pecs. Rick moaned lightly in response, as if he were being bathed in lovely warm water.

An intense ecstasy washed over Daryl as he climaxed, holding his cock tightly to squeeze the last squirts of semen out onto Rick. The pleasure eventually decelerating until Daryl feels overwhelmingly fulfilled, pulling Rick to his feet by his wrists.

“That wasn’t your first blowjob,” Daryl tells him matter-of-factly, “When did I say it was?” Rick replies, leaning in to press against Daryl’s lips, lingering there for a few seconds before the snapping of a tree branch breaks their kiss. A walker appeared out from behind a tree in the distance, stumbling towards them hungrily.

Daryl immediately pulls up his pants as Rick turns to retrieve his shirt. Daryl picks up his crossbow, aims and shoots it square in the forehead before it falls face first to the ground. He takes back the quarrel by balancing his foot on the walker’s head and yanking it out. As soon he turns back around, Rick is washing himself off, taking one last slug of water to his face before putting his arms into his shirt and flicking the collar, then proceeding to button it up halfway, leaving his chest exposed for Daryl’s benefit.

“Ready to head back?” Daryl asks, crossbow slung at his side.

“Wish we didn’t have to,” Rick says, “Same time next week?” He jokes.

Daryl shrugs nonchalantly, looking disinterested, “Wasn’t _that_ good.”

At Rick’s mock glare, Daryl throws his hands up, “Just kiddin’.”

“ _Haha_ ,” Rick says sarcastically as he passes him, leading the way back to the camp.

Daryl grinned the whole way, a weird sense of achievement and pride that he’d managed not only to get a cop half naked, but to both get him on his knees and cover him with his cum. His chest swelled as he mulled it over again and again in his mind.

When they finally reached camp, he watches as Rick walks over to talk to Dale, his arms flailing about as he tells Rick his story.

Daryl hopes it would happen again, that it wasn’t a onetime thing. He didn’t want to go back to only his fantasies when he could have the real thing.

And besides, he didn’t get to see him fully naked. That wasn’t fair.

Rick patted Dale on the shoulder as they both burst into laughter, Dale giving Daryl a wave before walking away. Rick turned back around to look at Daryl from a distance, brow raising a bit when Daryl flashes him a wide, wolfish grin. Rick briefly scoffs back at him.

He had no idea what was coming, what Rick was planning.

Daryl had no idea just how far Rick was willing to go for him.

What he would do to fulfill Daryl’s deepest, darkest, _dirtiest_ fantasies.

***

Rick couldn’t get Daryl off his mind for the rest of the day, even when somebody spoke to him he would tune them out, thoughts immediately turning to Daryl’s cock. Rick thinks, _knows_ it’s the biggest cock he’d ever sucked. Even bigger than one of his exes, who was hung like a horse.

He dreamed of Daryl so much it physically hurt. Rick had never felt so attracted to a man in his life, he didn’t know what it was but something about Daryl made him want to shed his clothing and command Daryl to fuck him.

It’s crazy that one man had so much power over him, but he _loved_ it.

They had to sneak around most of the time, the majority of the group blissfully unaware of their secret sexual liaisons. Which just made the whole thing much more exciting. It felt dirty, it felt wrong, but it give Rick such an incredible high.

Shane waved his hand suddenly in front of Rick’s face, “Rick?”

Rick blinks, shaking himself out of his fantasy, “Hmm?” he mumbles.

“You okay man?” Shane asks, concerned, “You hit your head or somethin’?”

He chuckles in response, “Just daydreaming,” Rick responds.

Shane nods in understanding, “Yeah, about what?”

Rick smirks as he leans a bit closer to Shane, “ _Dick.”_ Rick says bluntly, rising to his feet and walking away quickly, Shane watching his retreating back, dumbfounded at his confession.

A feeling of excitement rushed through him as he spotted Daryl sitting near his tent. Rick’s body was aching, he wanted, he _needed_ Daryl.

Rick covers Daryl’s eyes with his hands from behind, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Guess who,” he says, Daryl pulls his hands off, standing to look at him, “You look so sexy,” Rick tells him matter-of-factly, “And you’re going to fuck me, _now.”_

Daryl raises his eyebrow at Rick’s command, letting Rick pull him into his tent and push him down onto his back. As Daryl tries to sit up, Rick pushes him down by putting his hand on his chest as he straddles Daryl’s waist.

“You’re gonna watch me undress first,” Rick says sternly as he removes his hat and tosses it to the side, never looking away from Daryl’s lustful gaze.

Rick starts to unbutton his shirt, freezing for a second when Daryl lets out a low growl.

“Kiss my neck,” Rick orders, Daryl buries his nose into his neck, taking a whiff of his scent and gently nibbling at the skin with his teeth. Rick wanted Daryl to bite him, to leave his mark for all to see that he belonged to Daryl.

He moaned as he Daryl move down to his chest, he grasps Daryl by the hair and pushes his face into his chest, “You like that huh?” Rick teases, Daryl not able to respond.

“You know that was wrong what happened in the woods,” Rick says, “Propositioning an officer is a federal offence,” he warns playfully, Daryl opens his mouth to protest, “But-“

“Shutup.” Rick tells him quietly, finger covering his lips.

Rick reaches for his Colt Python, removing the bullets as Daryl watched in confusion. He rubs his thumb over Daryl’s bottom lip, “Open your mouth,” Rick commands as Daryl stares wide eyed before obeying.

Rick inserts the barrel of the gun into Daryl’s mouth, pushing it back and forth slowly, “Yeah just like that, suck it,” he whispers, Daryl moans around the gun, still looking at Rick with uncertainty, Rick feeling his hard length rubbing against his jeans underneath him.

He removes the gun and throws it to the side before grabbing Daryl by the chin and kissing him roughly on the lips, Rick leans backwards onto his back, pulling down his pants halfway and kicking off his boots, Daryl yanking them off all the way. Rick spreads his legs apart, his dick hard as he caresses his hole with his fingers. Pre-cum shoots out inside Daryl’s jeans at the sight, he’d never seen something so fucking amazing.

Daryl quickly removes his own clothes, “Hurry up,” Rick moans impatiently, “I’m comin’,” Daryl assures, mounting him as Rick’s legs wrap around his waist, his bare feet rubbing at Daryl’s sides.

“You sure about this?” Daryl asks, “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You _won’t,”_ Rick tells him, “Just fucking do it.”

On Rick’s command, Daryl pushes the head of his cock slowly into Rick’s tight opening, breaching the sweet, hot entrance. Rick winces, grasping the pillows with his fingers.

It _hurt_. It really fucking hurt.

Mostly because Daryl was so thick, but Rick didn’t want him to stop, “Harder,” Rick orders, pushing his feet down on Daryl’s bare ass to encourage him to pick up the speed. Daryl thrusts harder, suddenly hitting Rick’s prostate which causes him to cry out in pleasure.

“Yeah right there,” Rick mutters as Daryl bumps their foreheads together, “You like that?” Daryl teases, mocking Rick’s words from earlier.

Rick struggles to keep quiet as Daryl hits his sweet spot, Daryl covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his screams from alarming the group. Rick moans into his fingers, eyes pleading up at him. He loves how Rick went from being so bossy and powerful, to completely submissive, letting Daryl take control.

Daryl starts to stroke Rick’s cock with his other hand, feeling himself on the verge of climaxing. Rick came quickly, shooting warm semen all over his own stomach. Daryl began to pull out to ejaculate but Rick pulls him back, “No!” Rick yells unintentionally, “I want you to cum inside me.”

_That’s more like it._

Daryl continues to thrust until he releases himself inside Rick’s clenching hole, laying down on top of Rick’s body, both of them panting. He pulls out seconds later, semen flowing out of Rick’s entrance onto the pillows. Rick touches the hot liquid before inserting his fingers into his mouth to taste it.

“Mmm,” Rick mumbles sleepily, still flat on his back as Daryl comes to lay beside him.

“I waited a long time to do that,” Daryl tells him, “Was it worth the wait?” Rick asks, smiling.

Daryl turns his head sideways to look at him, “Hell yeah.” He replies in a serious tone that makes Rick chuckle.

“I just screwed a cop,” Daryl announces to himself rather proudly, placing his hands at the back of his head and grinning with pride.

 _“Sheriff’s deputy,”_ Rick replies sternly, “And I can still arrest you.”

Daryl looks at him suggestively, “That’s an idea for next time.” He ponders.

“Who says there’ll be a next time?” Rick teases, Daryl nudging him in the arm playfully.

_Next time._


End file.
